Enloquecer es lo que uno mas quiere
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Tu eres el personaje principal, eres una psicologa que trabaja en un hospital psiquiatrico que tambien es una carcel N/A: solo para chicas


**Estoy aburrida... Es hora de escribir, algo que no he escrito antes... LOCURA Y TU ERES EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL N/A: Solo es para chicas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al fondo de un bosque se ve una mansion mas grande que cualquier otra de color blanco con detalles grises y negros, es un hospital psiquiatrico y una carcel para locos, cuando entras ves un escritorio de caoba algo viejo con detalles de la época victoriana, sentada detras del escritorio esta una mujer de cabello azul cielo largo lizo con un fleco que le cubre el ojo, sus ojos son rojos y viste una bata blanca y unos botines negros

Tu: Disculpe, vengo a pedir el trabajo de psicóloga

¿?: Claro, usted es ... mi nombre es Aria, de ahora en adelante usted estara a cargo de... Flippy/Fliqpy, Flaky, Splendid, son tres de cuatro de los mas peligrosos

Tu: Y quien es el o la otra?

Aria: Luego lo averiguaras, este es tu horario -te entrega una hoja donde vienen varios nombres y las horas en las que estaras con ciertas personas- ve a prepararte

Vas hacia una puerta gris donde hay varias batas y botines negros, te pones la bata y cuando agarras los botines negros notas que en las puntas hay fierros, no le das importancia y con cuidado te los pones. Al salir ves a tres chicos peleando, te acercas para escuchar la conversacion

¿?: Yo soy el que la va a cuidar -un chico de cabello azul oscuro algo largo lizo y alborotado amarrado en una pequeña coleta que le llega al cuello, un fleco algo largo que le cubria el ojo izquierdo y ojos color miel, vestia el uniforme del hospital-

¿?: A mi me la encargaron -un chico de cabello plateado un poco largo lizo le llega al cuello con un fleco un poco largo que le cubria el ojo derecho y ojos color verde, vestia el uniforme del hospital-

¿?: Sere yo el que la cuidara -un chico de cabello negro, largo, lizo alborotado amarrado en una coleta que le llega debajo de las rodillas, un fleco largo que le cubre el ojo izquierdo, ojos morado, vestia el uniforme del hospital-

Tu: Disculpen, pero saben quienes son los mas peligrosos pacientes? soy nueva me llamo ...

el peliazul: Bienvenida, mi nombre es Kyo

el peliplateado: Bienvenida, mi nombre es Kaze

el pelinegro: Bienvenida, mi nombre es Yuke

Kyo: Mmm, solo son cuatro peligrosos, Splendid, Flaky, Flippy/Fliqpy y Rinna, los ultimos dos son los mas peligrosos

Tu: Mmm... me asignaron a los cinco primeros, pero quien cuida a la ultima (N/A: Rinna=Yo, cuando diga Ruki es Ruki Ushiromiya)

Kaze: Nosotros nos encargamos de ella, es capaz de atacar a todos, pero es muy amable, o bueno con nosotros y la sub-directora Mikan

Yuke: Si te le acercas lentamente te atacara sin dudarlo, tiene unas cadenas en sus pies y manos y unas vendas en los ojos, debes acercarte con seguridad y rapidez, solo asi te tomara confianza y no te matara, pero debes tratarla bien y sin desprecio, jamas la mires a los ojos cuando se quita las vendas

Tu: -asientes y te dirijes a la primera habitacion donde esta tu primer paciente- Hola Splendid -abres la puerta-

Al entrar ves a un chico peliazul, de ojos azules que los cubre un poco un antifaz rojo, tiene una chaqueta deportiva azul, unos jeans azules y unos tenis

Splendid: Quien eres tu?

Tu: Mi nombre es ... y de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare

Splendid: Un superheroe no necesita ser cuidado

Te pones a leer su archivo y dice

**Splendid:**

**16 años**

**Un chico con complejo de superheroe**

**Cuando era pequeño era un fanatico de las historietas de MARVEL, un dia cuando tenia 13 años uno de los niños que lo molestaban le quito una de sus historieta y se las quemo, se le avento al niño y le metio en encendedor en la boca haciendo que se quemara por dentro, cuando termino de quemarse el cadaver del niño empezo a reirse, llegaron los policias y cuando intentaron atraparlo tomo una pistola y mato a varios. Lograron atraparlo y lo trajeron hacia aca**

Al terminar de leerlo volteaste a ver a Splendid

Tu: Por que no, en vez de matar gente, mejor la salvas?

Splendid: Lo he intentado pero siempre terminan muriendose

Tu: Mmm... y si los salvaras con delicadeza?

Splendid: Creo que seria mejor, pero ahora a quien puedo salvar?

Tu: A ti mismo

Continuaron hablando, hasta que se acabo el tiempo, al salir de la habitacion notaste que era alguien realmente amable, justo como esos chicos dijeron, una vez que te toman confianza son muy amables

Vas hacia la siguiente habitacion y antes de abrir la puerta empiezas a leer su archivo que dice:

**Flaky**

**14 años**

**Es una joven muy amable y timida pero si la asustas o la enojas al dia siguiente te estaran sepultando**

**Cuando era pequeña era muy alegre pero algo timida, tenia dos hermanos y una hermana, siempre que se miraba al espejo se veia a ella misma pero con los ojos totalmente negros, un dia enoquecio completamente, sus hermanos intentaron ayudarla pero lo que no sabian era que ella los envidiaba, a ella nunca la tomaban en cuenta, y decidio matarlos, la manera en que los mato fue horrible que cuando llegaron los oficiales y paramedicos se asustaron al ver tal perturbadora escena, los cadeveres estaban desmembrados y se les veian los intestinos, la niña solo reia y lloraba, al ver que un oficial quiso agarrar un conejo negro de peluche ella se le abanzo y lo mato, al igual que varios oficiales y paramedicos, al final la lograron atrapar y la trajeron**

Al terminar de leer la historia te asustaste, y con miedo abres la puerta

Tu: Flaky? Hola soy la Dra ... no te hare daño -sonriendo-

Aparece una chica de cabello carmin largo y alborotado, tenia los ojos color carmin, vestia una pijama blanca y estaba descalza

Flaky: Donde esta la Dra Kin Ryuga?

Tu: No lo se, pero no te hare daño, no te preocupes

Te empieza a contar sus problemas y le ayudas al final sales de la habitacion y te dirijes a otra que esta un poco mas al fondo, te pones a leer el archivo

**Flippy/Fliqpy**

**16 años**

**Es un chico con problemas de personalidad, se le llama personalidad multiple**

**(La historia es la del K-Pow por lo que no la contare solo que tenia 14 años y lo trajeron porque cuando regreso al campamento se escucharon balazos y termino matando a todos)**

Despues de leer la historia, entras a la habitacion donde se encuentra dormido un chico peliverde, con traje militar, al ver que esta dormido, te sales, al salir ves que a lado hay una puerta de metal con picos, pasa uno de los chicos de antes y decides hablarle

Tu: Quien esta en esa habitacion?

Yuke: En esa habitacion esta Rinna, no debes entrar sin autorizacion de la directora y sub-directora

Tu: Ok -te dirijes hacia tu oficina-

Al llegar ves un escritorio con archivos, y notas que hay una fotografia de una chica de cabello rubio con las puntas negras y ojos verdes, vestida con una bata blanca

Tu: Al parecer esta chica era la Dra Kin Ryuga

Tocan a tu puerta, la abres y es una mujer de cabello negro largo y alborotado con las puntas plateadas, viste una bata blanca y unas botas cafes

¿?: Bienvenida seas Dra ...

Tu: Quien es usted?

¿?: Mi nombre es Ruki Ushiromiya, soy la sub-directora

Tu: Por que me llamaron a mi?

Ruki: Por que creemos que debemos tener a alguien especializado, honestamente nos ha llegado mucha gente y tenemos poco personal

Tu: Gracias por aceptarme

Ruki: Por cierto... voy a ponerte un nuevo paciente, Rinna, los que la cuidan siempre discuten por quien la va a cuidar

Ruki sale por la puerta de tu oficina y te dispones a revisar un archivo que la sub-directora dejo, el archivo dice:

**Rinna**

**14 años**

**No se sabe mucho de ella, solo que es una chica que fue encontrada a los 7 años sentada junto a cadaveres de personas, estaba manchada de sangre y la boca la tenia llena de rastros de carne, y sonreia mientras mordia un hueso sonriendo y cantando "Enloquecer es lo que uno mas quiere", los oficiales cuando la encontaron lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue en sus ojos carmesis como la sangre que causaba miedo, la niña escupio el hueso, se paro y corrio rapidamente matando a varios oficiales y hiriendo gravemente a otros, cuando la atraparon le vendaron los ojos, le cubrieron la boca (como en Canibal) y le encadenaron manos y pies. Si se quita las vendas no se le debe ver los ojos por que uno se queda petrificado y termina siendo asesinado. No se debe mostrar ninguna señal de miedo frente a ella o sera lo ultimo que haga**

Despues de leer te relajas en tu silla de cuero y descansas un rato, despues de varias horas te despierta debido a que tocan a la puerta, aparece una mujer de cabello naranja, largo lizo con un pequeño fleco que le cubre un poco el ojo derecho, sus ojos son azul rey y viste una bata blanca con botas negras

¿?: Buenas noches Dra ... mi nombre es Natsu y soy la directora

Tu: Buenas noches, tengo una duda, esto es un hospital psiquiatrico o una carcel

Natsu: Ambos, una carcel para locos donde intentamos curar sus enfermedades

Tu: Y por que ambos?

Natsu: Por un amigo que me pidio que cuando fueramos grandes crearamos un hospital psiquiatrico para ayudar gente, sin embargo murio en una masacre, su nombre era Sniffles

Tu: Era uno de los mejores doctores

Natsu: Si, bueno, tienes que ir a trabajar, ten cuidado con Rinna, recuerda, no tengas miedo, aunque se quite la venda no muestres miedo

Tu: -asiente-

Te dirijes hacia un pasillo que a los lados hay puertas, llegas a la puerta de metal que habias visto antes y segura entras a la habitacion, donde esta una chica incada con las manos y pies encadenados y con la boca cubierta (como en Canibal), tiene el cabello negro largo y alborotado con las puntas rojas con plateado y un fleco emo izquierdo, sus ojos estaban vendados, vestia una remera de tirantes ajustada negra, unos short negros con un cinturon plateado y estaba descalza

Tu: Hola, soy la Dra ... y te cuidare Rinna

Rinna: No me tienes miedo?

Tu: Por que?

Rinna: La mayoria me teme, solo tres no me tienen miedo, y supongo que ya los conociste

Tu: Si, y yo no te temo

Rinna: Y si ves mis ojos, no te asustaras? -se quita las vendas de los ojos y muestra unos ojos carmesis que te penetran con la mirada-

Tu: No -dices segura aunque por dentro te carcome el miedo-

Rinna: Donde estan los otros tres?

Tu: Hoy yo estoy a cargo de ti

Rinna: Da igual, como esta Flaky-chan?

Tu: La conoces?

Rinna: Sip, es muy dulce, por cierto que me trajiste de comer

Tu: De eso se encargan Yuke y Kyo

Y justo llegan los mencionados

Yuke: Toma Rinna-chan

Kyo: Tu comida favorita -le entrega un trozo de carne de un metro y unos huesos bañados en sangre-

Rinna: No me la dara el chef?

Yuke: Te lo comiste a el y no la comida que te trajo

Rinna: Sabia horrible esa comida

Kyo: Ya que esta alimentada no te pasara nada

Tu: Gracias

Kyo y Yuke se salen de la habitacion

Rinna: Como esta Flaky?

Tu: Por que me preguntas de ella?

Rinna: Es una buena amiga, la unica chica que me agrada

Tu: Parece que esta mejor a como lei que era antes

Rinna: Ya no ve a esa otra yo?

Tu: Pocas veces, como sabes?

Rinna: Se sobre todos, y nosotras somos amigas, cuando nos dejan salir unos momentos nos juntamos y hablamos, por cierto, a ella le gusta Flippy y el a ella

Tu: No he podido hablar con el

Rinna: Y sabias... le gustas a varios chicos (la razon por la que es solo para chicas)

Tu: -sorprendida-

Rinna: Todo lo que escriben son puras mentiras, bueno la mayoria, las unicas reales son las de Petunia, Lammy, Toothy, Flaky, Flippy y la mia

Tu: O sea que las demas son falsas?

Rinna: A muchos los traen aqui para experimentar, ves que dijo que es un super heroe?

Tu: Si

Rinna: Si tiene poderes al igual que su hermano, Splendont, no es tan peligroso, los usaron como conejillos de indias, por alguna extraña razon obtuvieron poderes

Tu: O.o

Rinna: Te informo que el descanso que nos dan es de 5:00 a 7:30, tienes que estar despierta a esa hora

Tu: Jejee gracias por la informacion

Despues de una larga platica de informacion saliste y fuiste a tu oficina, donde habia otra puerta que daba a una habitacion simple, una cama, un mueble y un pequeño tocador

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Recibo buenos comentarios tomatazos amenazas de muerte y cuchillazos**

**Dejen sus personajes favoritos de HTF con los que les gustaria salir y los que mas mencionen sera con el que saldran**

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
